1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved magnetic head suspension assembly (HSA). The HSA is a component within a disk drive which positions a magnetic read/write head over the desired position on the storage media where information is to be retrieved or transferred. More specifically, the invention relates to a load beam and flexure assembly having increased lateral stiffness and a higher natural frequency than prior art assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of more powerful computers and the rapid growth in the personal computer market it has become increasingly more important to enable a user to access data from storage devices with increased speed and accuracy.
Because there is a need to reduce access times to enable rapid retrieval of data, it has become increasingly more important to reduce undesirable levels of vibration of components within the rigid disk drive. Vibration of drive components can cause instability of the drive's servo system. It also may delay the transfer of data because the data can not be confidently transferred until the amplitude of the vibration has substantially decayed. The current invention solves this problem by substantially increasing the natural frequency of vibration of the HSA and by increasing its lateral stiffness.
In terms of the dynamic characteristics of head suspension assemblies, higher vibration amplitudes or gains are more acceptable at higher frequencies. Lower spring rates yield better gram stability through stack up tolerances of drive actuator assemblies. A lower assembly and flexure pitch and roll stiffness help maintain assembly compliance. Increases in flexure lateral stiffness decrease unwanted assembly compliance.